


Darkness to Light

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darth Vadar took over the galaxy, F/M, Prince Kylo, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a so called survivalist knocking out the Imperial Prince of The Empire was probably not the smartest move Rey could have made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> “Light to darkness, Jenny. Darkness to light. It’s always been this way.” - Julian to Jenny in The Forbidden Game, L.J Smith, page 101
> 
> So this is a working progress. The inspiration for this is from my favorite book where the above quote is from, The Forbidden Game by L.J Smith, as well as the fandoms favorite Greek legend Hades and Persephone.

This... was not good.

Rey stumbled backwards in stunned bewilderment, assessing the situation through wide eyes. Her body trembled as the realization of the magnitude what she had just done dawned on her like the clearing of a sandstorm. She was dead. She was good as as dead for this. People had done far less and met vicious ends that churned the strongest of stomachs.  

_I didn’t know it was him! It wasn’t my fault. It was a mistake. I would never have-have..._

The figure draped in black, lying sprawled across the desert sands a few feet away, groaned miserably, twisting slightly onto his side.

Rey’s heart leapt to her throat. She tried to swallow down her panic. Trying to reassure herself that no, this was a good thing. Movement and whines meant he was still alive. So the situation _really_ wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

Besides, it really wasn’t _her_ fault. Who would have suspected that a masked creature wandering around in the desert would have been the Imperial Prince, Kylo Ren? Who really would have taken a moment to ponder something as incomprehensible as that? It was a completely innocent mistake that anyone could have made. An understandable mistake! Surely he would realize that upon awakening?

Sunlight glinted off the metallic cylinder next to the dark figure. Rey’s panic swiftly began bubbling over again. It was his lightsaber. It had to be. What else could it be?

Dread shivered down her spine as she starred at the glistening hilt. Who was she trying to fool? It didn’t matter whether she had killed him or not. She had struck The Imperial Prince of The kriffing _Empire_ out with her staff! She'd hit him not once, not twice, but three times!

She was a dead girl walking.

If the Prince didn’t kill her for her treasonous act the moment he awoke then his grandfather sure as kriff would! She'd heard stories about him, whispers and rapid hushes of Emperor Vadar. It didn’t matter that the Prince had been cloaked, his face hidden behind a metallic, monstrous mask. He and his family were not known for showing mercy. They did not conquer the entire galaxy by showing pity on no ones like her.

_Maybe I can run away?_

Rey glanced towards the nearest sand dune. Her rider was behind it. She could make a dash for it and speed off. By the time he came to and managed to get to the nearest trading post she’d have had plenty of time to get her scant belongings, stow away on the next ship leaving Jakku and high tail it out of this system.

He hadn’t seen her face or heard her voice, and even if anyone who did know her described her to the Prince what good would that do? There were hundreds of thousands of human girls with brown hair and hazel eyes on every planet. She could easily alter her clothes, change her name and take on a whole new identity to be on safe side.

At least that way she stood a chance of survival. And if there was one thing Rey knew how to do, it was survive in the most hostile of circumstances. This was would be no different. Well… almost. She wasn’t quite use to acquiring the attention of something as vast, powerful and daunting as The Empire, but she refused to go down without trying to survive.

With a firm nod of her head she made her decision. She bolted to her speedster, igniting the engine and speeding towards the AT-AT she had crafted into her temporary dwelling.

She hasn’t gotten very far when she noticed it. The looming sandstorm in the distance, thundering towards her. Her thoughts instantly went back to the man she’d left knocked out in the sands a few miles back.

The Prince wouldn’t survive out here in that. No one would, not even most centuries hardened scavengers on Jakku. Not without some kind of shelter. Apart of her wanted to go back, not wanting to be responsible for the death of someone if it could be avoided, not wanting to leave anyone out to the unyielding brutality of a sandstorm. 

She couldn’t help but think though that she _could_ leave him there. It would be an end to this terrible mess she had put herself in. No one would know she had had any involvement in his downfall. She wouldn’t have to leave Jakku. She could stay here and continue waiting. If she was forced to leave now she could miss her family.

_No. I can’t leave. I need to stay._

The Prince's death ensured that. It had to. But could she really leave someone out here to die? She didn’t-she didn’t want to do that… but... her family...

 _He’ll find out,_ a voice in the back of her head murmured, catching her off guard. _He’ll know. He’ll know what you did to his grandson. He will not show any mercy to a scavenger like you. It will show him all and it will show him where you are._

She didn’t know where the voice was coming from, or what ‘it’ was, but if the voices intention had been to persuade her to go back for the Prince it worked. It had startled her. Gave her the last push of motivation to turn her speedster back in the direction she had came.

Rey tried her best to ignore the overwhelming sense of nauseating dread building in the pit of her stomach. She could see the Prince lying where she had left him, still out cold. She jumped off her speedster, cautiously kneeling down beside him.

_Please still be alive. Please still be alive. Please dont be-_

With two fingers Rey checked his pulse, letting out a sigh of relief. He was still alive. Good. This was good. He didn't look to badly injured, well, besides the small stream of blood trickling down and obscuring his face, but she could deal with that. It was just a small scratch, or at least thats what she told herself. Now she just had to haul him onto her rider before the sandstorm got the drop on them. She glanced at him, suddenly aware of just how tall the man was. He had to be at least six feet tall!

 _Of course the Prince would have to be a giant,_ Rey thought with a groan.

She reached down, nervously slipping her arm under him and heaving his upper body onto her shoulders. She froze when she felt his hot breath on her neck, and waited a few seconds to make sure he was still unconscious. After a few more tense moments she swallowed her fear and with great difficulty shoved, pushed and dragged him onto her rider. By the time she had him securely fastened on, his body draped over her front seat, Rey was sweltering, sweat pouring down her face behind her mask. With a snarl she ripped her mask from her face, using it as a cloth to wipe down the fluids drenching her skin before tucking it into her belt.

One glance over her shoulder revealed the sandstorm was fast approaching. She had to get going. Before she hopped onto her rider, something winked in the sunlight, momentarily blinding her. She turned to the source, noticing again the strange metal cylinder.

Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. She snatched it from the ground, throwing it into her net before leaping onto her seat behind Kylo’s lifeless form.

She didn’t know what she was going to do now. All the way to her AT-AT she refused to look at her slumbering passenger. Looking at him caused the swirling storm of panic, dread and fear to spike, making her feel like she was going to physically throw up. And with the Prince tied onto her speediest directly in front of her that would really, really, _really_ not be a good thing. So Rey kept her gaze and her thoughts locked onto the horizon.

She wouldn’t think about him, or even look at him.

If she had she might have noticed the twitch of his eyelids before they softly fluttered open.


	2. Bad To Worse

Rey stared at the unconscious man propped up against the wall across from her. She had patched up his wound at the upper corner of his forehead as best she could. It would need proper medical treatment, but what she had done for it would need to suffice for now. She silently cursed herself for having used up the last of the bacta patches from the medi-kit she’d found a few weeks ago. 

With the wound tended to she went about trying to clean up his face. Begrudgingly she poured some of the little, precious water she had onto some old scraps of fabric, using them to tentatively wipe away the blood staining the Princes face.  

With his face clear she could see that he was rather handsome, no doubt about it. Even if he wasn’t in the best of conditions right now.

He had inky black curls tumbling around his clean shaven face. There was a dash of freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose. His lips were chapped and dry, much like parts of his exposed skin, face and upper neck, from the exposure of the desert heat. He had soft facial features that gave him a youthful, almost vulnerable look. Which to her was irritatingly deceptive, how someone so powerful and feared could look so… so sweet and young. It wasn’t right. A monster should look like a monster, claws, fangs and all.

With all the blood removed there was little else for her to do but wait for him to wake up. Hopefully these small acts of kindness, saving him from the sandstorm, tending to his wound and cleaning him up, would soften him up to her and he'd feel less murderously inclined towards her. Even if most of this wasn’t all down to her golden heart but instead her survival instincts trying to patch up a dire situation.

So what if her motivations weren’t strictly compassionate? She’d rescued him, helped him as best she could. Surely that would be enough to grace his good books?

Well, the fact that she was responsible for his predicament aside, that was. Not that he would know that, she’d been wearing her mask and goggles, which she had promptly hidden upon upon entering the AT-AT, and he had barely gotten a proper look at her before she’d knocked him out. If the fates were favourably inclined towards her then he wouldn be able to recognise her as the culprit who gifted him with his rather painful looking headwound.

With nothing else to do, and loathing sitting around waiting anxiously for the dreaded moment the Prince awoke, Rey began squaring up the inside of her AT-AT. It was something to keep her hands busy, and with knowing a Prince was about to see her dwelling made her feel far too self aware. She wanted to make it look a _bit_ presentable.

The fact that she felt that way made her angry. She didn’t care what people thought, had stopped caring a long time ago. Other people's opinion of her didn’t put food or water on the table, not here, not on Jakku. No one cared about others. It was everyone for themselves.

She glanced over at the Prince.

He lived a life of luxury, never having to worry about where his next meal came from. Star only knows how many warm, lavished palaces and spacecrafts he had to live in. He could go wherever he pleased, always surrounded by people who would attend to his every whim. He was a pampered little Prince with no cares in the galaxy, and worrying what he would think of her and her home boiled her blood. Who cared what he thought? Who cared if he would turn his nose down at her, some dirty little scavenger who lived in a run down AT-AT?

And yet still she went about her cleaning routine, trying pityfully to make the AT-AT look decent. An impossible task, but at the very least the tasks and the anger they invoked in her kept her distracted somewhat. She’d only gotten through a quarter of her chores when a light voice caught her off guard.

“So, you’re the girl who knocked me out.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open in protest as she spun around to face him, ready to spin a lie about how she’d just been on her way home when she’d came upon him and had decided to assist him. Her words were only halted when the Prince lifted a hand in a stop gesture.

“And do remember lying, as well as _assault_ on a member of the imperial family I might add, is an act of treason, the punishment for which is death. Trust me, I’ll know if you lie.”

Rey kept her mouth shut, hoping her bitterness wasn’t apparent on her face. It most likely was. She was never one for hiding her emotions.

“You do know who I am, yes?” The Prince asked, tilting his head.

Rey kept silent, nodding her head. Of course she knew. Who didn't?

“Don’t worry,” The Prince said lightly, a small smirk on his lips. “So long as you don’t make any further attempts on my life I’ll be lenient.”

Rey's mouth dropped open.

That was it? Just like that he was letting her off the hook? To say she felt relief was an understatement. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She wanted to laugh. To cry. To do something other than stand there gaping at him!

“I’m-” Rey cleared her throat, finding it rather dry. “I’m sorry for the umm… headwound your-”

What was she supposed to call him? Prince? Highness? Lord? She winced. None of those were titles she wanted to call him, or anyone. She didn't want to address someone as though they were superior to her in anyway, espeaiclly not because of being lucky to be born into a royal family. 

“Kylo,” he said, his voice oddly soft. “You can call me Kylo.”

Rey didn’t know much about the formalities when dealing with royalty, but even she knew that calling him by his first name was far too informal and familiar. Especially by someone like her. She couldn't help but be a little thankful for it though. Better that than _Lord Kylo._

“And it’s fine.” She could hear the displeasure in his voice. He was obviously still angry about it, but for some reason he was reeling in his emotions. “It was, after all, my own fault. Where are we?”

“My… home,” Rey said lamely. “There was a sandstorm so I brought you here. Though from the sounds of it it’s died down now.”

The Prince-Kylo, nodded. With a groan he stood up, his massive height filling up the AT-AT with his imposing form. He looked so out of place, cramped up in the tight space and low ceiling.

“Not much room in here, is there?” He commented, and it sounded like it was meant as a joke.

Rey just nodded in agreement, feeling far too awkward about this ridiculous situation.  

“Um, would you like some food? As an apology for the um… headwound.”

“No, thank you.”

That was the response she wanted to hear. More food for her later. With his rich diet he probably wouldn’t be able to stomach the poor quality of food that she eat anyway.

Rey nodded, making her way over to where she stored her food and canteens of water. She desperately needed a drink to quench the dryness in her throat. At the corner of her eye she kept a watch on Kylo as she took a greedy gulp of water. 

His dark eyes were scanning the inside of her dwelling, taking everything in, his face blank.

Rey felt rather exposed then, almost as vulnerable as the Prince would have been had she left him to the harsh wrath of the sandstorm. He was inside her home, seeing things no one else had ever seen. This AT-AT may not have been much but it was _her_. What few possessions she had to decorate the space were glimpses into her innermost heart, revealing so much about her that she would rather no one know.

He had lifted something up, examining it in his gloved hands. Rey rooted herself to the spot, fighting the possessive urge to snatch whatever he had lifted out of his hand. Everything in here was _hers_ , and _hers_ alone. No one else was allowed to touch them, not even a Prince. Snatching something straight from the claws of a wolf wouldn’t do her any favours though. She was already on _very_ treacherous grounds.

“Interesting choice in toys,” Kylo said dryly.

Rey frowned, _what toys?_

That's when she saw it, it’s warped reflection in the bowl on her small desk. He was holding her small, hand-crafted Rebellion fighter doll. Rey felt her heart drop.

“I take it this isn’t for target practice?”

No. That was her dream in his hands. Her secret wish to take all the years of practice on her flight simulator and put it into good use, a heroic use. That had always been her dream since she was a child, one of her few dreams that allowed her some blissful night's slumber when the unforgiving life of a scavenger had nearly pushed her to the breaking point.

“It-It’s just a doll,” Rey whispered, hating how her voice trembled.

“Really?” He didn’t sound convinced at all.

Rey squared her shoulders, braving the few steps to reach him. She put out her hand, a silent request to return what was hers.

“I found it. It’s just a doll. It doesn't mean anything,” Rey replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

She kept her stance as casual as could, trying her hardest not to let him see just how tense she was. The way he was looking at her made it all the more difficult, it was as if he could see right through her, his stare alone breaking through her fortress of lies she was steadily building up.

“Are you sure? Being in possession of any Rebellion propaganda is an act of treason. One with severe punishments for those guilty of such a crime.”

_So is clubbing the imperial Prince over the head_ , Rey thought warily. _If you’re not going to kill me for that, then you're not going to kill me over something as insignificant as a doll._

The way Kylo’s lips quirked into an amused smirk didn’t abide well with her. What was so amusing about this situation?

“It’s just a doll,” Rey repeated slowly, stressing each word.

“And the Rebellion helmet outside?”

He’d seen that? Rey stayed quiet, biting her tongue painfully.

Kylo hummed, taking a step towards her.

“You admire the Rebellion,” he sounded mildly disgusted, disappointed almost.

Rey went to defend herself but he carried on. 

“Don’t try to deny it. You collect ancient relics of them and dream of joining them one day. It is as clear as day.” He reached out to her, lightly taking a rebellious strand of hair between his finger tips, coiling it around his finger. “And you hold The Empire in disdain.”

Rey swallowed thickly, taking an unconscious step back, away from his reach.

“No worries. Simple ignorances can be easily remedied.”

She was anything but ignorant. She knew about The Empire, what they did, the destruction they had brought to the galaxy in order to acquire it as their own. It sickened her. And the Prince knew that. She didn’t know how he knew but he did. Maybe it was just obvious. Not many admired the tyrants that rules them by force.

She wasn’t sure why he cared what she believed though. She was a no one. What difference could she, one irrelevant person, make?

Kylo crossed his arms, leaning back against the steel wall. He tsked, sounding irritated.

“You’re hardly no one, Rey.”

Rey blinked, shaking her head lightly.

“How do you know my name? I never told you it,” Rey whispered, narrowing her eyes at him.

She began backing away from him, her hand slipping behind her back. Something wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be able to know all those things, _especially_ not her name. And what did he mean she was hardly a no one? She hadn’t said her last though allowed. How had he known what she was thinking?

Kylo smiled then, something she felt he was doing to try and make her feel more comfortable. All it did was put her even more on edge. Rey knew that look all too well. It was the sort of sly smile a hunter gave to its prey, lulling it into a false sense of security before moving in for the kill.

“You be surprised at how much I know.”

Rey quickened her backwards pace as he began to approach her. She felt behind her, her hand ghosting over the wall until she found what she would was looking for. Her fingers tightened around the cold metal.

“Really? And just what do you know?”

Kylo stopped but inches away, towering over her. He reached out with one hand, and she coudl tell he wanted to caress the side of her face. Something told Rey not to let him touch her, that if he did he’s see so much more of her than she ever wanted anyone too.

With a growl Rey whipped her staff out from behind her, and thrashed it into his irksomely handsome face. Kylo let out snarl of pain, doubling over when Rey grabbed onto his shoulders and kneed him in his lower regions. With him momentarily stunned Rey rushed past him, grabbing her rucksack that she took with her on her scavenger hunts, and dashed outside. She swung herself onto her speedster, kicking it into gear before speeding off as fast as she could.

She didn’t dare look behind her, already knowing that Kylo had managed to make his way to outside her AT-AT.

_Well done, Rey. Now you've really done it!_ She muttered to herself, cursing herself to kriff and back.  _Idiot. I am a complete and utter idiot! I might as well have signed my own death warrant!_

After an hour of flying she made it to the Niima Outpost, opting to sneak in via the side entrance, not wanting to draw too much attention to her presence here. The less people that knew she was here the less people Kylo had to find leads on her whereabouts. She parked her speedster behind some heaps of scrap metal, useless junk that Unkar Plutt wouldn’t trade even for a measly half portion.  

Rey traced her hand over the rusted metal of her speedster. It may not have been the fastest or most attractive looking of vehicles, but it had been her constant companion, always getting her to where she needed to be. It was thanks to the speedster that she had been able to travel great distances, finding better scavenge sites that allowed her to trade for more portions. She would have starved to death long ago had it not been for old bucket of bolts. 

_Goodbye, dear friend_ , Rey thought fondly, stroking the metal one final time. As her fingers left the metal a shadow fell over her.

Slowly, Rey glanced upwards, scarcely able to believe what she was seeing. A titanic vessel had appeared, completely blacking out the sun, cloaking the desert in endless stretches of darkness.

Rey knew it was, had seen it often in the posters littering many of the Jakku trading posts structures, or on the holocrons in the villages. It was bringer of destruction and pain. A planet destroyer. A demon’s machine. Like an angel of death it loomed in the sky, floating just outside the planet's atmosphere.

The death star.

The home to the imperial family.

They had to be here for the Prince.

Rey felt like she was going to be sick.

Moments later the imperial fleet was launched, a few dozen ships entering the atmosphere and making their descent.

It was as if pandora's box had been open. Chaos broke loose in the settlement. Many attempted to flee, crying out and shouting as they scrambled to gather their possessions before bolting for safety. Others stared helplessly up into the dark skies, terror etched upon their faces, too stunned to do anything.

Rey made a beeline for the nearest sand dune, skidding to her knees and crouching low down to remain unseen. There was no use trying to escape the village, several of the imperial fleet's ship having surrounded the outer post, small groups of stormtroopers already filling out and rounding up fleeing scavengers.

From the safety of her hiding place, Rey watched as the stormtroopers rounded up the settlers, forcing them together into a small section of the trading post. Rey ducked lower behind the sand dune, a hand darting over her mouth.

_What am I going to do? When they find Kylo and find out what I did-_

She couldn’t bare to finish the thought. The imperial family were going to make an example of her. A reminder to the entire galaxy what happened when _anyone_ dared to raise a hand against them.

And there was nothing she could do to stop them. She was just Rey. Just a no one. A scavenger. What chance did she stand against them? They had the entire galaxy at their fingertips, countless battle ships, troops and loyal citizens ready to die for them.

_I need to find a way off this planet._

Her family would… they would have to wait. She had to prey that they would wait for her as she had waited devotedly for them all these years. She couldn’t be with them if she was dead. She needed to survive. For them. For herself.

How was she going to get off the planet with imperial fleet and The kriffing _Death Star_ standing guard? Maybe if she could make her way to the Eastern Trading Post, hijack a small shuttle or stow away on a trading vessel, maybe, just _maybe_ she could escape undetected. She’d have to get away from here first.

She was about to slide down the dune when the roar of another engine overheard stilled her. It was a upsilon-class command shuttle readying for landing in the center of the outpost. Its large wings were extended upwards like a dark creature of flight ready to strike, it’s black metal a stark contrast to the light coloured sands. It was an imposing sight, engulfing most of the open ground in the Trading Post’s center.

With a hiss of steam it’s ramp was released, a painfully familiar figure stomping out from the ship's mouth. Kylo Ren, flanked by stormtroopers. They must have retrieved him not long after she had ditched him at her AT-AT.

_Great, just-just great!_ Rey thought, almost breaking into hysterics. _This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?_

This had to be a nightmare. This couldn’t possibly be happening to her. Any moment she would wake up and laugh. Laugh at how silly she had been for thinking for even a second that any member of the imperial family would put so much effort into finding someone as insignificant as her.

“Rey!”

_Uh oh._

“Rey! I know you’re out there!”

Rey ducked slightly at the sound of Kylo’s voice. She watched nervously as more stormtroopers surrounded the Jakku citizens, their weapons poised and ready to fire. Rey swallowed, shaking her head. What were they doing?

“If you want everyone to get out of this alive, I suggest you hand yourself over.”

_What?_

Hand herself over? Or… or they were going to kill everyone. They couldn’t. They _couldn’t_ do that. None of those people had done anything to deserve death! Well… some of them did but that certainly didn’t mean she wanted them killed! Not like this. This would just be a slaughter. No dignity. No chance to fight for themselves. It was inhumane.

Rey’s gaze fell on the crowd of trembling villagers. There were children among them, scared and confused, clutching onto their elders fearfully. Her heart clenched. She remembered when she had been a defenceless child on her own, no one there to help her when she had needed it. How terrified she had been in her first life threatening encounter.

It had been her tenth scavenge. She’d came across a new wreckage, a Lambda-class T4a shuttle. She’d slipped inside the shuttle, rummaging about for the best parts she could find. What she hadn’t known was the shuttle's pilot had survived the crash.

She remembered a strange feeling, something telling her to _move_! She had barely dove out the way when a laser blasted the wall beside her, missing her by inches. She had turned around, backed up against the wall, staring through tear filled eyes as a bloodied and torn polite stumbled towards her, a blaster pointed directly at her.

He’d been about to shoot when she had threw her hands out in front of her in a pitiful attempt to shield herself. He’d went flying backwards, crashing into a crumpled entanglement of wires and metal. To this day she still didn’t know what had happened or how, but she hadn’t cared, using the opportunity to escape.

Rey closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing.

Those children, _everyone_ , innocent or not, was in this position because of her. She had to make this right.  

_What if he just kills them out of spite anyway?_ She couldn’t help but ponder.

_The Empire isn’t as despicable as you think, Rey. We do show mercy._

He was holding an entire village hostage to get petty vengeance against her. That didn’t exactly paint the Empire, or him, in a very appealing light if anyone asked her!  

A frown formed on Rey’s lips. She could have swore that was Kylo’s voice in her head a second ago. That wasn’t possible though, there was no way he could get into her head. Could he?

_He knew all those things about me. He knew my name. How could he know that unless he was in my head?_

It wasn’t possible. The ability to read minds was a myth. Only the Jedi, if they had ever existed, could do that. Kylo Ren was no jedi.

“Last warning Rey,” Kylo shouted, his penetrating gaze sweeping the village, seeking her out.

Rey felt tears prickle at her the corner of her eyes. She didn’t want to die. Didn’t want to hand herself over to a demon without a fight. But she didn’t want to be responsible for the mass murder of a village, couldn’t bare the thought that it would plague her conscious for the rest of her life, however short that may be.

_You can do this, Rey. You can do this._

Rey took a deep breath and rose to her feet. Several stormtroopers spotted her instantly, and were on her in a heartbeat. She steadied herself, fighting back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as they harshly grabbed her. She would not cry, would not give them the satisfaction.

They dragged her down to the center of the village, stopping a few feet away from their leader. Kylo smirked at the sight of her, and she wished she still had her staff so she could smack him in the face again. He was sporting a rather lovely bruise on his forehead, visible through his locks of hair. No amount of bacta would stop the one kriff of a lump he was going to have tomorrow.

Kylo began walking towards her, taking a leisurely pace. Rey narrowed her eyes, biting back the growl in the throat. The son of a bantha was enjoying this, savouring his little victory over her.

“I get the feeling you’re not very fond of me,” Kylo muttered, glaring at her sourly. He then turned his attention to the two stormtroopers gripping her upper arms in their vice like grips. “Give her to me.”

Rey tried backing away, only to be shoved forward and into Kylo’s waiting arms. He pulled her into his chest, one hand firmly latched onto her left arm, keeping her next to him. Not that she was about to try and make an escape attempt while surrounded by hundreds of stormtroopers all armed with laser guns and a village held hostage. She was many things, but stupid was not one of them.

“There’s an AT-AT a few hundred clicks East of here. Go there and bring its contents aboard my ship.”

Her belongings? Why did he want them?

“My grandfather is _not_ a patient man so be sure to be back within the next hour,” Kylo continued instructing the two stormtroopers, not noticing the look of utter horror morphing onto Rey’s face.

_Grandfather… He’s-He’s taking me to The Emperor..._

The thought was so quiet, so sickening that she felt like the air in her lungs has been sucked away from her.

That must be why he wanted her belongings, proof that she was a traitor, a Rebellion recruit in the making. He was going to show the evidence to Darth Vadar, make sure that there would not be a inch of mercy bestowed upon her. A traitor.

Rey’s legs began to wobble, her body shivering despite the intense heat. Someone said her name, but it sounded distant. She tried focusing her gaze on Kylo’s chest, trying to focus in on the small slice in the rich fabrics of his black cowl. It didn’t work, everything was blurry, her world spinning. Just as her legs gave out she felt strong arms under her knees, one arm around her back before she was lifted into a bridal carry. She let her head rest against Kylo’s chest as her world went black.

She should have stayed in bed today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) I looove hearing theories and stuff :3 xx 
> 
> Sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes. I've tried to get rid of as many as I can but I've starred at this so long the words are just blurrying lol xx


End file.
